Desires
by Cammy-CHAN
Summary: Yet another taito fic, a reunion unearths some dorment feelings, chaos ensures. This one is going to be the longest one i've done, Chapter 2 competed, not done.
1. The meeting

  
**:::__.Desires._______________By: Cammy-chan___________:::**  
  
For Magnus, It shall be our own little secret. =D mwuahaha.  
  
   
DISCLAIMER TIME: This fic contains mild yaoi, some angst and fluff. No, I do not own Digimon, if I did, I wouldn't of stopped showing it on Fox…Or put Yama and Sora together…EWWW!!! _ Also, Warning, senseless Sora bashing. ^_^; ENJOY!  
   
**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:**  
  
 Taichi swung up into the air, It had been a fine summer day and Tai was anxious to go hang out with the old Digidestined. It had been a few years since they had came back from the digital world, He was 16 now and ungodly handsome, if he would say so himself.   
  
" I sure do miss them…It's been so long." Tai stared up into the sky, clouds passed by reminding him of his days in the digital world. When he spent time with his Yama. Yes HIS Yama. He hated Sora for ruining something that could have been, but didn't have the nerve to tell her.   
  
I've always been in love with him, why does the _wench_ get him…He thought.  
  
Ever since the day he first met the blond haired rebel at summer camp he had liked him, slowly over the years It had gotten stronger and stronger, until the point in which he couldn't take it any more. By that time it was to late. Yamato was the lead singer in a band, and the slut had fallen helplessly for him. It was all so depressing.  
  
Tai looked at his watch and sighed. Why wasn't everyone here yet? The reason for they're mid-summer meeting had been that someone had caught word of a new digidestined in town, and they wanted to discuss it. Simple as that, no confrontations, no nothing… They had made a pact not to get to involved with each other again, to prevent getting hurt.  
  
He looked around spotting Jyou, then takeru, followed by his sister (as usual) Followed then by koshirou and Mimi. Yama and Sora where no where in sight. His face quickly lost color at the thought of not being able to see Yama again, he needed to see him. He wanted to tell Yama his feelings,,, He came back to reality at the sound of a voice.  
  
"Hellooo, Earth to Tai!" A voice screamed into his ear, A fist knocking at his head.   
  
"Owww, what was that for?!" Tai quickly regained his cocky, leader like composure, and rubbed his temples. " I was thinking kari, Leave me alone.." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Haha, The great thoughtless one, thinking??" Jyou laughed, almost falling off of the teeter totter he was sitting on.  
  
"Very funny jyou." Tai glared, still hoping beyond hope that Yama would show his beautiful pale face. Yama always was the sensible one… Unless of course he was token over by his own fears, but that's a whole different story. (and fic!! XD)  
  
Takeru cleared his throat.   
  
"It has come to my attention, that there is a new digidestined in town… to prove it I have this digivice!" He held up a yellowish digivice and continued talking "Me and Kari got one the other day… And a few friends from our school got one as well. We want to know what we should do about it"  
  
There was a few murmurs between people and tai spoke up.  
  
"Well obviously you have to go to the digital world! You have a mission probably. Like we did way back then!" He grinned his dopey brunette grin.  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?" TK questioned. " Last time we went to the digital world we were sucked through a portal…"  
  
Koshirou broke in "That's true, but also weren't we able to enter through a port on a computer?" He nodded matter-of-factly.   
  
" I guess…" TK trailed off. Everybody suddenly looked at Tai, except they weren't looking at him, but more looking through him, behind him.   
  
Takaru shouted " Hi Yama!!! You made it! " There was a huge smile on his face. By this time, Tai was smiling as well, he grinned lopsidedly and stood up giving Yama an extremely friendly hug.   
  
"Long time no see…" he said silently and personally to Yama, the Digidestined gave him funny looks and began talking amongst themselves, Tai looked over and to is utter and complete displeasure he saw Sora running towards Yama yelling his name.  
  
Yamato nodded at tai and smiled, he sure had changed, his hair was long and kind of fluffy, he was tall, almost taller then tai even, he was a very sexy sight to behold, indeed.  
Tai let go of him slowly and turned towards Sora who had just shown up next to them. She was out of breath and smiling profusely.    
  
"Hey Tai! Whats up?" She grinned and gave Yamato a kiss on the cheek, for some reason he seemed not to thrilled to be there, or have Sora all over him. You could almost say he looked completely monotone.   
  
Tai mumbled under his breath "_Fat bitch…_" He fake grinned and turned towards Yamato.   
  
"We were just talking about the new digidestined kids" He said ignoring Sora completely. " But um…" he paused, knowing this was going to be extremely hard to do, he had planned what he was going to say many times before in the few years he had away from Yama, and he didn't want to screw up now.  
  
" I was wondering if we could talk? " He looks down at his shoes pretending to notice something.  
  
" Sure, I suppose Taichi.." He smiles for the first time since there little reunion and he continues " Shoot."  
  
"Well…" Taichi began. "I kind of want to talk to you _alone_…"   
  
 "Ohhhhh…" Yama replied and nodded, then he turned to Sora " I have to go talk to Taichi, you can be my voice in the meeting, you'd know what I'd say…"  
  
Taichi growled.  
  
Sora chirped happily and walked to the group of friends giving them hugs and greeting them, Yamato grabbed my hand and bulled me towards the swing set. Yes, this was going to be a talk to remember.  
  
**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x**:  
  
To be continued….!  
  
**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:**  
  
Yes, Yes, Yes I know I'm really rusty, It has been a year after all since I've written any fics. X_x  I'm sorry if this isn't up to standers for some of you, But this is my first fic here on my new account.  If you want more REVIEW!! Its that button right down there…  
  
Yush. Next chapter shall be up shortly! BADASS!! Weeee.  
  



	2. The revelation

  
**:::__.Desires._______________By: Cammy-chan___________:::**  
  
  Yush, And here is the second chapter of my little Taito Digimon fic-cy! I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. XD   
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter!!  Let the fun stuff begin!! WEEEEEE!!!  
  
**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:  
  
 **It was so strange, How hard Yama had grabbed my hand…Like he really wanted to talk to me. Of course I wasn't complaining, I really wanted to talk to him too, He just seemed so restless, nervous, almost. I had waited for this moment a long time, anticipated it. I began to calculate al the possible reactions Yamato might have and my stomach churned. I gulped.   
  
" Yama, Your squeezing my hand a little…to…hard…" I twitched, He was cutting off my circulation!  He grinned nervously and apologized profusely, then let go of my hand. I can say I was a little bit put off by this.  
  
_This is so uncharacteristic of you…_ I thought, Staring into his deep blue eyes, they looked uneasy, always throwing sideways glances back at the happily chatting digidestined.  We reached the swing set.  
  
 " I get the good swing!" I yelled, running towards the left, he followed suit, trying to push me off course, he won.    
  
" Bastard!" I called mockingly from the ground. "I think I got sand in my shorts…" I got up uncomfortably and sat on one of the rusty swings, casually swinging back and forth.   
  
Yama just stared at me, it made me uneasy.  " Um, Yes?"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. " Nothing, Your just more like a kid then you ever were."  This made me slightly angry. He thought I was a kid? After all of the things we've been through he thought I was a kid? Bad move Yama boy.  
  
I grunted and stared at the ground, I took it upon myself to rearrange the piles of sand with my feet, he began to speak.   
  
 " So… Tai, You wanted to speak with me?" He stared seemingly into my soul and I sighed heavily. I guess this was it. The end! I prepared myself for the worst and did what I had to do.  
  
"Yea…Yamato, We've known each other for quite some time now…and we've gotten really close over the last few years." I drew in air sharply, It seemed like I wasn't getting enough oxygen to my head.  
  
" It has been a long time, hasn't it Taichi." He replied almost on automatic.  
  
 " And I just thought I should tell you, In hopes that It doesn't ruin my friendship with you…that…" This was it.   
  
 "Yes Tai-Chan?"   
  
It was now or never, and never seemed like an awfully long time from now. " Yamato, I'm really, really in love with you, and I understand if you think that's totally gross…Just…" I couldn't take any more, I broke down. I sat on my swing motionless, silent tears falling into the dry sand. You could almost hear the sizzle of the salty water evaporating. " I couldn't live a lie, I just couldn't…I…" I looked over at Yamato's swing and he was gone, I was devastated. He had ran off…I knew I shouldn't had told him, I knew this was going to happen.  
  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see that beautiful smile looking back down at me, he leaned down and grabbed my hand motioning for me to follow him. His expression was mixed so I couldn't tell where he was leading me, we snuck into a small wooded area by the park, it was slightly dark, and the tree's only let in a bit of light. He stopped and I stopped, sniffling into my shirt. He placed his hand on my shoulder again but this time got closer to me.  
  
I was scared.  I didn't know if he was going to thrash me or kill me, He probably hated me. Yes, It was certain he did what I would have least expected. He kissed me, He pinned my against an old silent oak slipping his hands under my teenage wolves shirt and kissed my lips gently. He kneaded the soft skin of my hips and I blushed and let him do as he pleased, I wasn't complaining. He kissed me again, this time more passionately, I groaned adorably and he chuckled. Was he laughing at me? I looked up and stared him in the eyes…He had always been a few inches taller then me, and being in this position had made him look even more intimidating then usual.  
  
He spoke softly into my ear. " Taichi, I'm _so _glad you told me…" I was speechless. Was this really happening? " I'm afraid I wouldn't have had the nerve to tell you myself… Plus I have so many issues to deal with."  
  
He leaned his head on my shoulder and I hugged him, I was in a dream, he was all over me and this was a dream! " You…can't be serious. This has to be some kind of dream." I retorted. He grinned and gave me a slap on the behind.   
  
"Eep!! What was that for…" I blushed and averted my gaze downwards. He shook his head.  
  
"Just reminding you that its not a dream and this is totally real."  He gave me another, soft passionate kiss, and I nearly fainted right then and there, I pushed him away and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
 "What's wrong with you, Taichi! You just SAID that you liked me, and I like you too…so what's the big deal…"  I didn't think Yamato new the full extent of me liking him and this made me slightly upset.   
  
" Yama…I don't think you understand… I _love_ you. And you have a girlfriend…and a band. And what about the others, what will they think! I've heard Kari talk about gays…our parents aren't the most open minded pups in the litter." I turned to him and he looked stunned, like he hadn't heard me the first time.   
  
 "You… you _love_ me?" I almost fell over.   
  
 " Yes, Yamato!! That's what I've been saying for the last 8 and a half minutes! I love you!" He looked a bit worried for a split second and smiled back at me, then kissed me again.  
  
 "You don't have to worry about a thing Taichi. I love you too." Those words, they were like music to my ears, It was like Ludwig van Beethoven was conducting his symphony in my chest! My heart fluttered and it's beating quickened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yamato Ishida, Lead singer of The Teenage wolves LOVED me.   
  
" oh, Yama…" I leaned into him and hugged him close, tears of joy slipping out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I leaned back staring at him, he stared back.   
  
" Taichi, You are right about one thing though. About Sora and our parents, and friends…what will they all think? I mean, things have been awkward enough with Sora and I lately, and I was planning to break up with her anyway… But what about the rest?" For once since the digital world he looked truly scared, scared of his reputation and of being rejected. I completely agreed with him. I shook my head and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Yama, I guess the first thing you could do is break up with Sora, and then we kind of decide were to go from there?" He had better break up with that bitch, or else. I grinned inwardly.  
  
 "I suppose Taichi. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked. As if I wasn't sure about being his boyfriend! I had been waiting for this for years.  I nodded.  
  
 " Alright Tai-Chan. Your wish is my command, I'll break up with her as soon as the meeting is over." I smiled and he grinned back at me. Then, leaning down he gave me one last kiss and he let go, walking towards the exit of the wooded area. I followed happily along, waiting and anticipating for this retched meeting to be over, so I could have my Yama all to myself.   
  
Little did I know, Someone had been following us…  
  
 "Taichi, I hate you, I'm going to get you for this!!! I'm going to get you!!!"  A silent tear falls on the ground and all gets dark.  
  
**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:  
  
**To be continued…  
  
**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:  
  
**  YUSH!! You know you love it. Ohhhh, Yea. Taichi has confessed his undying love for Yamato, a silent stranger spies from in the bushes. And I will tell you one thing, its not who you expect it to be!…  
  
Review pleaseee…*_* Because me loves dem, and it makes Cammy-Chan inspired!! 


End file.
